


Between A Rock And A Hard Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is pushed against a rock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between A Rock And A Hard Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: Amnesty- between

Ray pushed Fraser against a large snow covered rock and the coldness of the stone seeped through Fraser's clothes, but that was not what made him shiver. Ray's hands and mouth were all over Fraser.

Their relationship had changed at it was all thanks to the quest for the hand of Franklin.

Fraser just stood there unable to act. All he ever wanted was to feel Ray's skin against his own and now that it was happening he was still, as if it was some kind of spell and he didn't want to break it.

Ray slipped his hand under Fraser's coat and his fingers just rested on Fraser's chest. The feeling of Ray's calloused fingers against his skin caused Fraser to finally act. He brought one hand up and caressed Ray's cheek; his stubble was rough and his skin was rough and chapped.

Ray moved his hand down and slipped it under Fraser's pants. He had barely touched Fraser's when Fraser came.

Fraser leaned against Ray, partly because his knees felt weak and partly to hide the blush on his heated cheeks. He was much too old to be coming from a simple touch.

'You okay?' Ray asked.

'Oh, yes. I apologize for ejaculating so quickly.'

'Nah. That's okay. It makes me feel like a big guy that I can make you come so fast. I gotta tell you, I don't know how long I'll last, but I can't wait to find out.' 

He could feel Ray's own hardness poking him in the thigh. He wanted nothing more than to undress Ray and lavish attention on him, but being in the wilderness of Canada meant that might not be possible in their cold tent. 

For the first time in his life he longed for something other than Canada.


End file.
